The Albino And The Informant
by poopertrooper
Summary: When Prussia is found in toddler form deep in the city of Ikebukoro by a famous informant by the name of Izaya Orihara, what relationship will form?


_Because I'm very lameass this week and have no time to type my FMA fanfic, I'll give you an experimantal multi-chappie Hetalia/Durarara! to read. It's a piece of shit, honestly, cause I wrote most of it during school today. So please enjoy!_

_..._

_**The Albino And The Informant**_

_**A Hetalia/Drrr! Crossover**_

_**By A Hot Delicious Cup Of Tea**_

_Started Writing: December 3rd, 2011_

_Started Typing: December 5th, 2011_

_..._

_ How did this happen to me? The awesome me...Why? And...Where am I? _A tiny albino boy sat up, weakly trying to find a way out of whereever the hell he was.

All he could remember was his name, Gilbert, and that he had once been an adult, but he was now very small.

Suddenly, he was knocked back onto the cold floor, and he could feel the hot breath of something lingering over him. "Not yet, child. Stay still until I say so!" whatever the thing was said, pressing Gilbert down to the floor like protesting glue.

Gilbert strained to see who the enemy was, but failed to as immeaditaly, gun-shots rang in the air. _He didn't need to die yet!_

"Unhand your prize, Snowflake! I will not tolerate anymore of this funny business from you! You are distracting me from my plans!" Another voice yelled, this time the voice was more human, but seething in anger.

"And how is that, Orihara Izaya?" the first voice Gilbert now knew as Snowflake, growled.

"I can tell you're the one who's been causing all the trouble in Ikebukoro recently, stealing grown men and turning them to children just so you can eat them!"

Gilbert gasped in shock, and tried to crawl away, but Snowflake grabbed his leg, and tossed him across the dark room, causing the boy to hit something hard and warm, and slide down onto the floor.

"Have at him, Orihara! He's no use to me now that he's heard your voice! And otherwise, I'm sure you'll love his new appendages!" the man screeched as he was then shot by this Orihara Izaya.

After the moans of Snowflake died down, Gilbert tried once more to sit up to find an escape, only to be helped by a set of hands.

"I feel quite sorry for you, even though I cannot see you very well. The name's Orihara Izaya, or just Izaya, by the way. I'm taking you over to my good friend Shinra's place, he'll check over you to see if that bastard did anything to you," Izaya said as Gilbert was fully lifted up into his arms. "Opps, gotta dispose of this gun. Never was my preferred weapon, anyway."

Gilbert flinched as the gun landed on the ground, and he found a place to hide his face, if the lights were to come on. He heard a small chuckle erupt from Izaya ashe began to walk, to where Gilbert did not know...

"He seems fine, with the exception of a few scratches and a dislocated shoulder I put back in place. Just, what happened to him? He looks like he hasen't been fed in awhile." Gilbert heard a voice say as he creeped back into consicousness, almost blinded by the intense light.

"You know that animal that been taking men and eating them? Turns out the thing turns them into children and then eats them. But I managed to kill him." Izaya said non-chalantly as he leaned back into a couch.

"I-I see. Well, he's free to go now. So what are you going to do with him?"

"Take him home, and interrigate him. See if he knows anything useful."

"Be careful, Izaya. He might not know anything of his past, and he might get scared of his new...limbs."

Gilbert scrambled to get into a sitting position as Izaya got up off the couch. "Well, looks like he's awake. You remember me, right?" Izaya smirked as he went over to the patient's bed the boy was on.

Gilbert nodded and observed Izaya now that he could see him for once. Izaya was a lean, medium-height man with short black hair and blazing red eyes. He wore a tight-fitting black T-shirt and a pair of black denim jeans that fit comfortably around his calves.

"So, do you know what your name is?" Izaya asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Gilbert. My name's Gilbert." the boy sqeaked, shocked at the pitch in his voice.

"Any last name?"

"I dunno. What's a last name?"

"You know, your father's last name?"

"I dunno." Gilbert chirped, flopping onto his back on the cot.

"Well, do you know _anything?_" Izaya asked once more, pulling his hand through his hair.

"No."

"Okay then. Well, if you don't know anything useful, you're going home with me. Maybe then you'll be able to know something. You think?"

"Umm..."

Izaya moaned and hopped off the cot, and grabbed Gilbert, much to the albino's dismay. "How old do you think he is, Shinra?"

"About four? Maybe three. You'd have to take him to a family doctor to get the logistics. I'm only an underground doctor, you know." Shinra said, looking at Gilbert closely.

Suddenly, the door to Shinra's apartment opened, and a lady dressed in black walked in.

"Oh! Celty! You're back!" Shinra almost sqealed, dancing some extremly random jig.

_"Yes. And why is Izaya here?"_ Celty typed into her PDA.

"Another victum of the cannibal case, but Izaya saved him in time, or so he says." Shinra murmured, straightening himself.

_"Is that the reason he has those feline limbs?"_

The question went unanswered as Gilbert slipped out of Izaya's strong grip and onto the floor next to the man's feet. He then stumbled over to Celty, and looked up at her in awe.

"Gilbert, this is Celty, Shinra's girlfriend. Celty, this is Gilbert, the little guy I just saved." Izaya said, picking the tot back up, much to his disdain.

"Are you going already?" Shinra asked worriedly, hugging Celty.

Izaya nodded solemnly as he headed for the door, Gilbert in his arms.

_"Be careful. Shizuo's on the prowl, so please stay out of trouble."_ Celty reminded the man right as he went out the door...

(To be continued?)


End file.
